dorklys_pokemon_rustyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rusty
Rusty is the stupid,yet determined, 10 year-old protagonist of the webseries Pokémon Rusty by Dorkly. He is very naive, but is determined to become the best Pokémon trainer there is, despite the fact that he is, in reality, the very worst. He looks up to his hero, Red. Appearance Rusty has the same appearance as a regular Pokémon trainer, the only difference being that his eyes appear completely white, but this is due to a pair of glasses he wears. He also has black sleeves rather than dark blue. Apart from these things, he shares the same character sprite as Red. He has light brown hair under his hat. Skills & Abilities As a Pokemon Trainer, Rusty usually (albeit unintentionally) treats his Pokemon poorly: He tied some of them in leashes like a dog, trying to find ways to evolve his Pokemon by throwing rocks, threw away his fainted Pokemon before he even learned that he can heal them in the Poke Center, using them as his personal uses etc. Given by his Pokemon's levels, it might have hinted that Rusty never levels them up with battles. He also lacks any genuine independence (such as the inability to feed himself with good food), as evidenced by his hints of living outside (Sleeping in the woods, eating leftovers from garbage bins). Apart from this, the only good thing that Rusty do is being an excellent Deli Cook, as seen in Jailbreak. However, As he hates for being a chef, he does not seem to use this ability for his entire year of living outside. One of the unusual feats of him is his invincibility: He survived from a car crash, dodged gun shots, survived Eevee's clawing, & recovered from Battle Bart's brutal beating. Personality Rusty has very low intelligence and knows very little, if anything, about Pokémon and the Pokémon world and often kills his Pokémon by accident. Although he causes disaster almost everywhere that he goes, he is not outright malicious and often causes things out of chance or accident. He is very inspired by his hero, Red, even to the point of naming his Kakuna "Pikachu" after his hero's favorite Pokémon. He often gets discouraged during his journey, but he always bounces back, ready to fight on. Rusty is in fact a highly skiled cook, earning praise from those around him from those who try it. However he dislikes cooking does not want to do it for a living despite all evidence that he could do so easily. And despite his "bravery" due to his incompetence, he show some signs of being a genuine coward when threatened. Pokemon owned by Rusty *"Pikachu", a Kakuna and later Beedrill. *Burbasaur, a Bulbasaur with a shiny effect and also a birth defect. *Bidoofs: **Bidoofs 1-16, a group of Bidoofs that is crammed in 1 Pokeball. **Flash Bidoof **Bidoofs 12-17 **Shot Bidoof **"Pikachu Two" *Zubats: **Zubat no.7 **Zubat no.8 *Snorlax *Geodude *Pidgey *"Mushroom Bug ", a Paras. *Vanilite *Venomoth *Cubone *Spearow *Tentacool *Grimer *Perfect Bidoof, aka Peanut Butter Non-Pokemon *Rusty's Dad (used for saving him) *Grandpa Crispen (not used after capture) History Before the Series Not much is known about Rusty's past except that he has dreamed of becoming a trainer for a very long time and that he was meant to one day work at his parents' deli. At some point, he became a fan of Red and began following him on Twitter. In the Series He randomly announces one day that his destiny is to be a Pokémon trainer, despite much opposition from his parents. He goes to Professor Tree and recieves a Kakuna from him before sneaking out of Beige Town and heading out into the world. He goes through a series of misadventures where he declares a random Bug Catcher as his rival and tries to evolve Pikachu in numerous, almost cruel, ways. He is caught off guard by Team Rocket who tries to steal Pikachu, but he "evolves out of pure happiness" the moment the Team Rocket member touches him. Rusty is punched by Pikachu and left, after which he calls his dad to pick him up. As they ride home, they crash into a Snorlax and Rusty takes it as a sign that he must continue his journey, leaving his father at a Pokécenter. He makes his way to the Celadon Mall where he accidentally buys Professor Tree's bike filled with drugs. He eventually runs into Team Rocket again and he pursues them to Cinnabar Island where he challenges Blaine, thinking its his destiny to defeat him. Rusty is dealt a crushing defeat and is discouraged, so Blaine gives him a seashell, claiming that it is a badge and it lifts Rusty's spirits once more. Team Rocket Membership He finally makes it to Team Rocket HQ under the alias of a new recruit named Russel or Reginald (The Team Rocket Member, Ron, cannot read Rusty's handwriting). He tries to rescue Pikachu, but his efforts are stopped quickly. Realizing that Rusty raised the now insane Pikachu, they welcome him to Team Rocket, also finding the drug filled bike. He goes on a ride along with a Team Rocket Member, but they are caught by surprise by Red, who obliterates them and their car, apparently killing Pikachu as well. Afterwards He ventures on and passes through notable landmarks in his region like the Battlehaus, the Daycare and the Pokémon Tower, where he is haunted by all the pokemon he killed in the past. His deceased grandfather comes to his aid before they can get their revenge (only for Rusty to capture him with a pokeball). He meets up with Professor Tree and watches a documentary with him before heading to the Viridian City Gym, which has a blockade of cops surrounding it. Rusty gets in through the back and goes to face Giovanni, but is shocked to discover that Pikachu is still alive, having killed Giovanni and took over Team Rocket. The police finally break through before Pikachu manages to kill Rusty and they are both arrested and taken to jail due to Rusty technically being responsible for Pikachu becoming the way he is. Prison and the Elite Four As of Jailbreak, Rusty is in jail after being arrested in Viridian City Gym, prosecuted for all of Pikachu's horrendous deeds, since the policemen state that they cannot legally charge a Pokémon of these crimes. After Rusty was put in the cell for a few days, his cellmate tells him to sharpen his knife at one point, which he cheerfully accepts. Later, Rusty is seen working in the cafeteria, serving the other prisoners. The inmates complement him for his deli skills, but this causes for Rusty to have a fit saying that he wants to be the very best trainer. An inmate uses him in a battle until the perfect Bidoof breaks him out saying Rusty is his father. Rusty decides to call him Peanut Butter and together they leave to obtain badges and defeated the Elite Four. After leaving the prison, Rusty and Peanut Butter travel Kanto, gathering "every badge," even those that trainers held, often through very violent means on Peanut Butter's half, though Rusty was always told to look away. Rusty challenged the Elite Four to a battle and Agatha stepped up to fight first. Rusty chose Burbasaur to fight, but the Pokémon suffered an organ failure. Peanut Butter stepped in to battle and with a simple wave of his hand caused Bidoofs to rupture from Agatha's eyes and mouth, killing her. Rusty, apparently unfazed by the event, claimed victory and asked who was next. Horrified, the rest of the Elite Four surrendered, saying that they changed the rules and he was now the new champion. Eon of Doof Venturing to capture all the legendary Pokémon, Rusty and Peanut Butter find their way to the Safari Zone, albeit unattended. Attempting to capture Suicine, Rusty opted Peanut Butter to use" this", and kills the Legendary Pokemon. Rusty is disappointed to find out that he finds another "bone type". As Safari Marge passes by, she welcomed them to the tour and guided them, until Doug trespassed the zone for poaching. As Marge argues against Doug, Peanut Butter learns Compassion after discovering "mankind's greed", Rusty told him to forget that, but instead opted him to learn "Thirst for Vengeance", which he thinks it was cool. As Peanut Butter declares slavery against humanity, Rusty instead tells him to go back to his Pokeball. 6 months after the Eon of Doof, Rusty was forced to pull rocks. Instead of seeing the inevitable status of the condition, Rusty claimed the the job sucks and he wants to go back to jail instead. As Rusty is still unfazed to the event, he enthusiastically sings a variant of the Pokemon theme song, which has cause Pikachu to whip him down, which makes the crowd cheer to the revengeful Pokemon. Rusty eventually think that he will evolve into a "Super Slave" after 3 lashes. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-03-24 at 7.27.45 PM.png|Rusty as he appears in his prison clothes. Trivia *Rusty seems to be invincible in several occasions: He survived from a car crash, dodged gun shots, survived Eevee's scratches, & recovered from Battle Bart's brutal beating. *His favorite games are Ethical Dilemma & Pogs 3D. *Despite being 10 years old, Rusty possesses a voice of a young adult. Category:Characters Category:Team Rocket Category:Trainer Category:Beige Town Category:Prisoners